true love never did run smooth
by hermionelover2
Summary: The war is over. But the heroes are still healing from it, and the paparazzi isn't exactly helping. Minister Shaklebolt decides to send the Golden Trio, Ginny, Luna, Nevil ,Draco, Blaise along with Snape for a vacation away from all this commotion. He sends them to Forks Washington, America. But we all know that life in Forks Isn't exactly "normal".
1. Chapter 1

True love never did run smooth

_By: Arisa Arnaz_

**Disclaimer: I do not known Harry Potter or twilight**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the beauty sleeping next to me. All my life I would have never imagined that I would be ever in love the Know-it-all. But here I am now; dating the Golden girl of Gryffindor. She is so beautiful. Her bushy hair had tamed into honey brown ringlets. Her front beaver teeth had somehow adjusted. I wouldn't care even if they didn't. I loved her, with all my heart. It didn't matter if she was a supermodel, or just some lady I picked up from the streets. Hermione Granger, my true love, my soul mate.

Last year, right after the final battle, I found out that I'm a Vela. At first I totally freaked out, and it didn't help when my mother told me that I needed to find my mate before my eighteen birthday, or else I die. But I did find her. Hermione Granger. The Muggle-born. Turns out, the girl I have been teasing and bullying for years was my soul mate. It didn't take a lot of convincing for her to agree to mate with me. Now we are fully bonded. Together Forever.

**Sorry it was so short. That was just the beginning. While you are probably reading this, I will be uploading more. I just needed something to start up on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not kwon twilight or Harry Potter**

**This is my first chapter. This is the first story I have made so far, so if it is bad, don't be afraid to tell me so. I love Harry Potter Fan fiction so I have decided to try to write my story like a professional. If it sucks, please bear with me.**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I looked down at the beauty sleeping next to me. All my life I would have never imagined that I would be ever in love the Know-it-all. I admired how the sunlight streaming down from the window fell on her hair. It made it look slightly blond. The sun highlighted her face making her freckles in her nose to stand out. She only had nine freckles on her perfect face. I have counted it a hundred times.

Suddenly I felt her stir; it means that she is waking up. I loved how she would wake up. First she would scrunch her nose in a very cute way, and then she would wiggle her fingers and toes. Finally she would let out a sigh and open her beautiful eyes. She fluttered her eyes as she woke up before closing it again. She rolled over onto her stomach, letting her back face the ceilings. She always wore nightgowns with strings holding up the back. She had no bra on so her back was exposed to me.

She was awake and I knew it. I bend my head down to her neck, right on top of her mark. Did I forget to tell you that I'm Veela? My mark is always on her. It had to be. Veela's are very possessive creatures. I can't stand the thought of her with someone else. Even imagining such a thing made my blood boil. A growl escaped from my mouth before I could stop it.

I roughly grabbed onto her waist and sank my teeth into her delicate neck. I heard her whimper before moaning my name. That's how it should remain, her only being **mine.**

"Draco…" she whispered. I bended my head towards her back and let my lips trail down. Her body began to shake in pleasure, I could tell she was holding back another moan. I smirked. It was very pleasing to know that only I can make her react like this. Only I can make her moan in such pleasure and only I can ever tame the beast inside her.

I was just about to continue when a knock on the door interrupted us. A low growl left my chest. I was furious. Who had dared to interrupt my morning schedule shall die a cruel death. I will crucio the person.

"Wake up love birds, Shaklebolt wants to see us." The voice was muffled by the door but I could still recognize the voice. It was the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass. I should have Avada him when I had the chance.

Hermione got up beside me much to my displeasure.

"Good morning my love" she said to me, her voice husky and still filled with sleep. She kissed me passionately before starting to get up. I reached up to stop her.

"No don't leave." I whined. I snorted in my head. Who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would whine.

"We have to, we wouldn't want Harry and Ron to bust through the door to see me like this now would we?" She asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

I looked down at her and growled again. Her nightgown had a low cut, letting anyone see her cleavage. The cloth hung around her waist showing off her magnificent curves. I could tell that my eyes had turned black in lust and rage. I would kill them before I let them see her like this.

"Go change" I ordered. I can't stand to let them see her. I had to get her to get decent.

"We're awake," she yelled towards the door, "tell Shaklebolt we will be there in twenty minutes." She turned around and winked at me before getting off the bed and heading towards the closet to get changed.

That woman would be the death of me. But at least, I will die a happy man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't known Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Hermione's P.O.V.:**

Well the morning went eventful. I'm pretty sure I have never made harry turn that red in… well…never. I have never seen Harry turn that red before. I did some research on Veela's during my Fourth year, after I met Fleur. They are very possessive creatures. I thought it would be very fun to tease Draco during breakfast. What I didn't expect it to do was to not only give Draco a Hard-on, but almost every male person on the table to have a huge noticeable boner.

_Flashback:_

_I took my time getting ready. Teasing up my hair just the way I knew Draco liked it. I put on some of the really expensive perfume that Draco got me for my birthday. It was actually Andromeda (I don't know what its name is but it is a potion that makes you smell something you love to smell.). I picked the tightest and most revealing Casual clothes I had. That consisted of a tight red leather tube top and a pair of shorts that were really fit. I made sure to grab the skimpiest pair of thongs I could and brought along my matching pair of bras. If I bend down for anything, my bra would be clearly visible. _

_When I went out, I was delighted to see that Draco had already left for breakfast. If he had seen me in this outfit, he would have made me change. I grabbed my pair of red pumps and made my way out the door. As I descended from the staircase, I felt at least five pairs of eyes on me. I stopped in front of the table and rested my hands on the back of Draco's chair. I could feel the tension coming from him. The table they were all dining on was round Draco sat with his back to the staircase. On his left Sat blaise and on his right was an empty chair. Awww… he was saving me a seat._

"_Good morning Mr. Shaklebolt, I didn't know you were here today." I said my voice laced with innocence. _

"_Well I am, and here to discuss some important news with all of you." He said._

_I took my seat and reached over the table to get some waffles. Harry sat directly in front of me and I was pretty sure I heard at least two moans and a growl. I smirked inwardly. God, I loved having this power over them. I placed two waffles on my plate and again reached over for the whipped cream, giving them another peep show. I swear harry turned redder than any Weasely has ever turned before. Just to toy with him I stopped what I was doing and just looked at him. His eyes were glued on my boobs._

"_Harry?" I asked fighting a smirk, "is something wrong?" Everyone turned their head towards him._

"_I…ughh … no… hot in here" he stumbled as he tried to remain calm and somehow trying save himself from further embarrassment._

"_Are you sure, you seem kind of flushed." I said again doing nothing to help him, not even moving from my position. He just closed his eyes and nodded meekly. _

_End of Flashback._

I still had a smile on my face as I thought of the event that just occurred. We were all now seated in the common room and relaxing. Draco and I were on the love seat. He had a possessive arm around my waist and his head was buried in my hair, and it didn't seem like he was getting out of it any time soon.

"So Shaklebolt, any news for was us today?" I asked forgetting all about the humor that was present in the room minutes before. At my words everyone put all their attention to Shaklebolt, well except for Draco. His face was still in my hair. I have no idea how he can go without breathing for so long.

"Death Eaters are everywhere. It is really hard to catch them all. Just yesterday there was an attack at the Gringgotts. It seems that they were looking for something there."

"Did anybody get hurt?" Neville asked.

"Thankfully no," the minister said before continuing "but that doesn't mean this is any good."

"Minister how is there more Death eaters left?" Harry asked confusion covered his face "Azkaban is almost full of them, if there are more, I don't think they will all fit."

"I know, that's why I am sending you kids off." He said. An outburst erupted.

"Why minister?" I asked "we are not children; we can take care of ourselves. Bloody hell, we fought in a war."

"I know, but think of it as a vacation. Severus will accompany all of you."

"So not only do we have to leave, but we have to take him with us?" Ron's voice boomed.

"Yes Mr. Weasely and if you don't know, a getaway would be good for all of you. The ministry's top priority is to keep the Bloody Golden Trio alive." Snape drawled from the back of the room.

"When do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Well, tomorrow."

"Fine," I angrily stated, "where are we going?"

**Dun… Dun… Dun…**

**I know I left all of you at a cliffhanger but I am really tired. Thanks to all of you that rea my story. You guys are the reason I do what I do and thank you for following me. If I get five reviews, I will update again tomorrow.**


End file.
